Favourite Time of Day
by WistfulLove
Summary: A nice night with Bella and Edward.


Favourite Time of Day

Bella stayed at home that Sunday, not feeling like doing much. She had some homework left over and thought she should probably get to it, considering she was usually ahead of the game. It was a clear day for once in Vancouver, the weather had been weird this year and summer hadn't quite come yet. Bella went to her room with her book bag in hand and a soda she had grabbed from the kitchen. All she had left to do was her trig homework, but it still seemed like a lot. Even though her book lay open in front of her, she kept reading the same line over and over again…all she could think of was Edward. She hadn't seen him all day because he was away hunting. She hated not seeing him, but she understood that he needed to leave. "I'll be back soon", he had promised her the previous day…though it seemed like forever ago.

It was getting late and Bella began to get sleepy as the sun began to set, its shadow drifting across her room through the open window. There was a slight breeze, but the air was fairly warm. Bella thought about closing the window just in case it got cold later, but the warm temperature of her room made her even sleepier and she couldn't bring herself to get up out of bed. She tried to concentrate on her last few problems, but sleep was starting to overtake her. Soon the book fell from her hands and her head laid back on the pillow.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep dreaming of the only one she ever loved. They had gone far away where no one could find them and spent the day together. First her mind flashed to a beach scene where they had their own private beach house. Together they were lying under white sheets gazing out onto the open sea. Next her mind zoomed across a great forest high above the tops of the trees to a giant cliff where they sat together gazing at all the stars in the sky. Bella was afraid at first because they were so high up, afraid if she went too far to the edge, she would plummet to the bottom to never wake. But Edward reassured her and held her in his iron strong arms, making her feel secure once again. But then something changed, all of a sudden he wasn't holding her anymore, but looking at her with agony etched in his beautiful, pale face. Bella didn't understand what was wrong and tried to reach out to him, but he just backed away. "What's wrong?" she asked…but he just shook his head. Suddenly, Bella found herself walking backwards, but she didn't know why. Her brain was telling her to stop, but her legs kept going. She turned around and saw the cliff just feet from her. Panic started to rise in the pit of her stomach as she got to the very edge. She turned back around to face Edward, fear in her eyes. But Edward still gazed back at her with that tormented face. Then he spoke… "Why?" he said.

"Why what?" she replied. Bella was utterly confused, she was about to fall off the cliff and yet the one she loved most just stood there.

"Why did you have to change"? he said. Bella didn't know what he was talking about until she looked down at her arm and noticed how pale she was. Her skin was as pale and clear as she had ever seen it. It almost…sparkled, in the moonlight. She got one last fleeting glimpse of Edward as her foot slipped and she plunged to the bottom of the cliff, the drop silencing her scream.

Gasping for breath Bella sat straight up in bed hitting her head on something hard. She was dazed for a minute before she was able to see her surroundings again.

There sitting in front of her was Edward, he had come back from his hunting trip early.

She yelped and dove for him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. Her dream had come flowing back into her memory and she was so happy it hadn't been real.

He looked at her with kind but bewildered eyes… "Nice to see you too" he laughed.

"When did you get hear? she almost screamed.

"A little while ago. Were you having a bad dream? Because you look almost as pale as me. And you sure were talking a lot, but I couldn't understand any of it."

Bella blushed and replied, "Yeah, I was…it was awful…I fell off a cliff, you were there. But you…you just stood by and watched. You were upset because…because I had turned into a vampire." She watched for his reaction, not knowing if he would be mad at her for even thinking of becoming what he most dreaded. But instead he became protective at once. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a close embrace and whispered in her ear. "I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew it was true. "So I thought you weren't going to be home till tomorrow" she said.

"I wasn't…but I couldn't be away from you any longer, and I had enough to eat, so I'll be good for a while". He grinned showing all his perfect shining teeth.

"Well I'm glad you're back…I missed you. I was thinking of you so much, I couldn't even finish all my homework!" As she said this, he smiled again, as if proud of himself for distracting her.

I could tell what he was thinking and playfully pushed him, he barely moved an inch and he just laughed even harder.

Bella knew that even having just eaten, it was difficult for him to be near her, let alone in the same room, but she had to ask, she just wanted him so badly.

"Edward…may I have a kiss?" She looked up at him hesitantly hoping he wouldn't just turn away and say he couldn't. But he surprised her and said, "Of course, I thought you'd never ask."

With that, she smiled and eagerly, but slowly, reached up and took his face in her hands, staring into his beautiful topaz eyes, then ever so gently kissed his cool lips. She thought he would pull away then, but yet again, he surprised her and kissed back, even harder.

Each time they did kiss, it was passionate…but this time was different. Edward was being careful, he had to be, but he was being more free this time…Bella liked it.

Slowly he leaned into her and she lay back on her bed, his cool, hard body pressing down on her warm, delicate one.

Carefully he slid his hand up and down the side of her body, going from her shoulder, to her side, then down to her waist and thighs. Bella was trying with all her might to keep breathing while they were engaging in what she had dreamed of for months.

Slowly she reached up and slid her hand under his shirt. She felt his rock hard, formed stomach and chest. As she did so, her breathing quickened even more, and Edward seemed to notice by his sudden smile.

Abruptly he stopped and hovered above her looking into her eyes…she stared back-slightly out of breath.

"I love you." He said. "I'll always love you. Forever."

"And I love you too." She replied.

With that, Edward pressed his cool lips once more to hers and their tongues soon found each other. He moved from her lips to her neck, tasting her sweet skin and smelled her intoxicating scent that he so craved for. But he could control that side of him now, he would never hurt her.

Bella slid his shirt over his head as he then removed hers. His cool lips crossed over her exposed shoulders to the crook of her neck, up her cheek, to her forehead, down her nose, and back to her lips. Then he moved down to her chest…he removed her bra and gently sucked her nipples…he could hear her breathing quicken as she drew deep-short breaths. While he was doing this, she felt a bump on her leg and looked down, a great bulge had formed in his pants…his erection was pleading to be free. But before he could go anywhere, she had pulled him back up to her mouth and was kissing him again. Then she rolled over on top of him and undid his belt, sliding his pants off with astonishingly little difficulty. Edward was surprised to find himself breathing slightly heavier than before.

Bella then slid off the only remaining piece of clothing he was wearing, his boxers, making him completely naked. For a fleeting second, he was slightly embarrassed, but it soon passed as he looked into her beautiful eyes and knew it was ok. With his swift movements Edward was yet again on top of her and moving down her stomach, stripping her jeans with one quick slip down her slender legs. Next he took off her underwear, so both of them were bare. Edward slowly moved his finger down her stomach to her opening and slid it across, back and forth. Bella's breath was increasing rapidly with pleasure as he played with her clit. Edward moved his mouth back to hers as he pushed his finger all the way in, silencing the gasp that escaped her mouth. Bella was tugging at his hair and very gently drew her fingers up and down his back. After a few minutes Edward withdrew his hand and kissed down Bella's neck, to chest, to stomach, to her opening. He first slid is tongue up and down her crevice a few times, feeling the warm liquid on his cold tongue…then slid his tongue all the way inside her. Bella's muscles tightened with pleasure, and so did Edward's as Bella twisted her fingers in his hair again. A few more minutes passed as Edward then came back up to her mouth in a flash and was kissing her more passionately than he ever had before. At that moment, he spread her legs out between him and inserted himself into her. Bella gasped yet again and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't stop." As she opened her eyes, her deep warm brown eyes, and stared straight into his, the most beautiful liquid butterscotch.

He started to move harder and faster, thrusting himself into her, the two of them, making a rhythm, as both their breaths quickened. Bella's panting drew longer and deeper as Edward moved in and out of her. Edward groaned with pleasure and he could feel his orgasm coming. Just then he could feel Bella start to tighten around him as she moaned, knowing that her own orgasm was close. Both of them on their last breath, both of them on their final release, Edward put all his weight on her and sealed his lips to hers once more.

Edward rolled over on his side and pulled the blankets over them. Their breaths slowly went back to normal and the room became very quiet. Bella rolled over and snuggled close into his chest, giving him a quick kiss, before putting her head under his chin. Edward could see out the window and said, "Look, it's my favourite time of day…its Twilight."

"It's mine now too." Bella said with a smile.

"I love you." she said.

"As I love you." he replied, as he wrapped his arm over her humming her favourite lullaby.

-The End-


End file.
